Yaden Dracon
Yaden Dracon is one of the most popular Phoenix Knights and one of the most powerful psions of humanity. Appearance and Iconography Not overly tall, Sir Yaden is famously described as 'average looking'. Brown haired and brown eyed, he has worn his hair at various lenghts, most famously in dreadlocks during the events of 'The Kebab Killer'. His iconic outfit consists of heavy leather pants, a short-sleeved green rough-weave shirt and two leather bracers that cover the tattoos on his forearms. Due to his connection to the ground beneath him, Sir Yaden never wears shoes. It is noteworthy that Jonah Gregin, the actor who plays Sir Yaden in the Phoenix Knight movies, looks very different to the original. Tall, dark haired and with a charismatically stern face, his looks are used to further obfuscate what the real Sir Yaden looks like to make it even easier for him to blend in when he is on undercover missions. Early Childhood Born as the fourth son of Duchess Olga Dracon of Pandora, Yaden was a quiet child and left mostly to his own devices. In early 5018, when Yaden was merely five years old, Mount Meruae erupted in immediate vicinity of the capital of Pandora. Faced with the shock and fear of the population and his immediate family, Yaden went into his chrysalis despite his young age and exhibited extraordinary petrakinetic powers. He managed to hold of the flowing lava long enough for the threatened parts of town to be evacuated, a feat that would have been a taxing effort for even a grown-up and trained psychic. Only retroactively it was discovered that he also must have been influencing the local weather patterns at the same time, as the ash- and acid-saturated rains that usually follow a volcanic eruption on Pandora precipitated opposing the prevalent wind direction. From then on, Yaden was regularly deployed to prevent or at least alleviate the consequences of natural disasters all over Pandora. Yaden is a visceral psion, which were barely barely known to exist at that time, and the first of his kind to display any significant powers. Usual training methods hardly helped him control and expand his powers, and instead seemed to have a significantly detrimental effect on his health. His personal slave Darren is credited with realizing that Yaden's physical and especially nutritional needs exceeded those of mundane humans by far and developing the necessary guidelines, many of which are now part of the common manuals of psion nutrition and upbringing. → See short story 'Enough'. For his relationship with Darren also see short stories The Lonely Boy and Pebble. Phoenix Knight In 5037, Yaden moved from Pandora into the Imperial Palace on P2, becoming one of the youngest Phoenix Knights ever and one of the first ever to be invested with full powers without passing at least a year as a squire to another Phoenix Knight. He rescued Ivan Dracon from Bora Bora in 5038. See novella The Windmines of Bora Bora. Ivan Dracon became Yaden's Phoenix Squire in the same year. See short story A new Life. In 5038, he unearthed the Pebble, and after extensive retrofitting at the Mojav Shipyards on Guild Central has been using her as his ship ever since. See short story Pebble flies again. Psionic Powers One of the most prominent visceral psions, Sir Yaden is the strongest petrakinetic and aeolokinetic known. Growing up on a planet with volatile tectonic movements, he exhibited his abilities to calm earthquakes and re-route lava already as a small child. Growing up with the clear knowledge that he wasn't strong enough to always save all inhabitants of his home planet has left clear marks on him - Sir Yaden is renowned for ruthlessly training his abilities and pushing himself beyond the limits of what was formerly thought possible. Apparently, those efforts bear fruit, for late there have been rumours of Sir Yaden exhibiting empathic abilities in addition to his mastery over two very different psionic skills. Famous feats include: *the taming of Mount Meruae *unearthing the Pebble *the repair of Daolin, the Felid homeworld's system, ending the Endwinter Exodus Personal life and public image Yaden met his first husband Colin on his first official mission in 5037. The mission was named 'Sir Yaden and the Demon Witches of Leichnam ', the eponymous movie being repeatedly cited as one of the most popular and critically acclaimed romances of the decade. While the factual accuracy of the movie is debatable (as with every Phoenix Knight movie), he married his husband three months after the movie premiered on P2 in a widely celebrated and televised event. Sir Yaden is rarely seen in public and prefers a relatively secluded lifestyle on a private island in the equatorial region of P2 that he obtained in 5038. See short story Island in the Sun. In 5041, he married Lady Jennifer, a princess from Earth and a renowned medical scientist, after she was impregnated by his husband Sir Colin. In 5042, Sir Yaden was married by Lord Teagan, a demon lord of the ruling caste of demons on Kadan. Their marriage was retroactively sanctioned by both the emperor and the Imperial Church. In 5043, during a follow-up mission of the One Day War, he encountered Lord Kendrik Aquila, an enemy fighter jet pilot of the Scilla Republic and prime-level telempath. They married six months later. In 5046, he encountered Sam Balmoral, one of Imperial City's Ducal Crescents while being undercover to hunt the Kebab Killer of P2. See novella The Kebab Killer. Their wedding is widely remembered, both for being the largest street festival of Imperial City and the subsequent N'Bosoti attack on the capital. Together with his spouses, Yaden has the following children: *Myriam Dracon (born 5027), adopted in 5038, biological parents unknown (see story Firestorm) *Siva Dracon and Vian Dracon, born 5040, biological mother unknown, race of mother unknown *Roja, *Kaylee, Samael, Leto are children his spouses have with each other without Yaden's biological involvement Famous missions (movies) *Sir Yaden and the Demon Witches of Leichnam *Sir Yaden and the Windmines of Bora Bora → See novella The Windmines of Bora Bora *Sir Yaden and the Superzombie of Agrabah *Sir Yaden and the Half-Blood Demons of Kadan *Sir Yaden and the Zombie Pirates of Espen *Sir Yaden and the Kebab Killer of P2 → See novella The Kebab Killer *Sir Yaden and the false Gods of Armana *Sir Yaden and the Demon of Isphahan Please note that in the Phoenix Knight movies, Yaden is played by Jonah Gregin, who looks absolutely nothing like the original. Other Articles on Sir Yaden Yaden Dracon Category:People Category:Nobles Category:Dracon Category:Phoenix Knights Category:Humans Category:Pandorans Category:Psions Category:5046 Category:Petrakinetics Category:Aeolokinetics Category:Empaths Category:Born in 5013 Category:5018 Category:5038 Category:5037 Category:5043 Category:Visceral Psions Yaden Dracon Yaden Dracon